1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bracing and security apparatus for doors and more particularly to a security apparatus which is difficult to remove after installation, except with the proper tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The unauthorized removal of merchandise from storage areas, either fixed or mobile, has been a continuing problem. The prior art security devices are expensive and difficult to install. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a security device which will clearly indicate that an unauthorized entry has occurred to investigators analyzing a break-in.